


Orders

by AmberStories



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom Edward, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Oswald, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberStories/pseuds/AmberStories
Summary: Ed is tired of being bossed around by Oswald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write..! 
> 
> There's a lot more to this than just spanking so if you're not into that just skip those parts ;)

If there was something Oswald Cobblepot loved more than anything else, it was giving orders. 

 

Having been bullied his entire life, first by classmates and then by mob bosses, he had always craved to be in a position to be himself the one to tell people what to do, and not the other way around. Taking control of the city’s underworld had been a first step. Now, as Mayor, he was in charge of everyone and everything, under and above the law. The sensation was exhilarating.

 

___

 

If there was something Edward Nygma hated more than anything else, it was being given orders.

 

At the GCPD, that seemed to have been his one and only role. His old self had endured it well, the frustration of being bossed around outweighed by the perks of being able to poke his nose into all of Gotham’s worst crimes. But things had changed, and ever since that fateful night when the two sides of himself had merged, he knew he could not stand being someone else’s tool any longer.

 

Which is why his annoyance at Oswald’s commanding behavior grew with every day he worked as the Mayor’s Chief of Staff.

  
  


“Ed, bring me a report on the files on...”

 

Or,

 

“Ed, I want you to meet with the representatives of...”

 

Or,

 

“Ed, will you please get rid of the bodies we left behind at...”

  
  


“Ed, this”, “Ed, that”. This is what most of their interactions had started to sound like, at least  during the day.

 

Of course, things had not started that way. Ever since freeing him from Arkham, Oswald had been overly nice to him. Ed had later found out why. But as soon as their relationship had made a turn, and they had become more than friends, Oswald’s regards for him evaporated and Ed felt just like another one of Oswald’s pawns.

 

Ed doubted Oswald realized this. He was probably too busy being the Mayor and telling everyone what to do to notice that he was treating Ed the same way he treated any other employee. Just an employee that happened to provide sex and emotional comfort every now and then.

 

It’s not that Oswald didn’t care about him. He had shown over and over his utter devotion, and his gratitude for all that Ed could provide him with (both work-related and not). He had given Ed everything he could need and always respected his wishes. But Ed felt that Oswald just could not stop himself from assuming his orders applied to Ed the same way they applied to the city of Gotham.

 

And, partly because of the nature of their relationship, partly because he was Edward Nygma, Ed felt like they did not.

 

___

 

As he half-heartedly tries to focus on today’s boring meeting with Gotham’s most powerful CEOs, Ed cannot stop his mind from ruminating on these pent up feelings. 

 

He observes Oswald’s demeanor with the CEOs from across the table. His way of listening to their complaints and then somehow manipulating them into thinking what he wants is really in their best interests. 

 

He cannot but admire Oswald’s power over those who surround him, either through direct orders or through manipulation. Which makes him wonder how he is going to reverse that power when it comes to him. Because he is going to, sooner or later.

 

Reminiscing on the ways his own arrogance had been dealt with in childhood, a hasty idea comes into his head. He almost lets out a chuckle at the image. This is either going to work or terribly fail, but it’s worth a try.

 

___

 

“Thank you all for coming. I truly hope our agreement today has quelled your concerns.”

 

Oswald is in the process of dismissing the CEOs with a nauseatingly pleased smile, when he is approached by Ed. 

 

“Oswald. Can we talk.”

 

Oswald gives Ed a curious look. Ed did not seem particularly engaged by the meeting, so he wonders what this might be about. 

 

“Sure, Ed. Tell me.”

 

“No, Oswald. We need to talk in private.”

 

“Well, then, let’s talk a little later. I still need to…”

 

“Not later. Now.” Ed interrupts him.

 

From inquisitive, Oswald’s expression turns slightly vexed. He purses his lips, considering Ed’s strange request, before uttering, this time in a more decisive tone,

 

“Not now, Ed. Can’t you see I’m...”

 

“I said we need to talk now.”

 

With that, Ed simply grabs Oswald’s arm and drags him out of the meeting room and through the corridors of the mansion they both inhabit. 

 

“What are you doing?!” Oswald whispers, trying not to be heard by the CEOs who are still in the process of taking their coats and finding the door. Yet Ed’s hold continues to be strong and his pace fast.

 

While irritated by his friend’s insubordination, he lets Ed guide him through the mansion, figuring whatever he wants to talk about must be important.

 

Oswald gives Ed a confused look as they arrive at his own bedroom, where the two men had started to sleep together since the recent developments.

 

“Will you now tell me what’s going on? And was there any reason to come all the way here?”, Oswald grumbles, challenging Ed with a stare.

 

“In fact, there is.”

 

In a quick move, Ed turns Oswald’s whole body to face the bed and grabs his wrists firmly against the small of his back. Before Oswald has time to react, he pushes him forward until he hits the bed’s footboard. He forces Oswald’s upper body down so that he is bent over the footboard, his face pressed into the mattress.

 

Struggling against Ed’s hold, Oswald turns his face as much as he can to look at his aggressor’s, a mix of rage and bewilderment disfiguring his features.

 

“What is the meaning of this?! Let me go, now!”

 

Ed just looks infuriatingly amused at Oswald’s pointless attempts to free himself, which just makes the smaller man try harder.

 

“I said, stop this nonsense! I cannot tolerate…”

 

Before he can finish his sentence, Oswald yelps in surprise as a firm swat of Ed’s hand lands on his right butt cheek.

 

Stunned, Oswald takes a few seconds to process the situation, during which a couple more blows land on his upraised bottom, before resuming his struggle with renewed vigor. 

 

“ _ This _ is what you’re wasting my time for? What has gotten into you!”

 

The smaller man’s outraged cries are rendered vain by his current position and by the quiet yelps interrupting them with each impact of Ed’s hand. 

 

After a few more smacks, Oswald feels Ed’s hand roughly undoing his belt and yanking down his pants and underwear in one go. Ed’s hold on his wrists and back strengthens as he wrestles against it, astonished by the sudden development.

 

While the cloth of his pants had shielded his skin from the real impact of the incoming blows, Oswald is suddenly overwhelmed by the burn radiating from his bottom as powerful slaps rain down in rapid succession. Unable to escape the never-ending strikes, he pushes his face firmly into the mattress in an attempt to at least conceal their effects, eyes starting to water.

 

“This is for pretending to be my boss, Oswald. For ordering me around like I’m nothing more than one of your employees”,

 

Ed finally explains, not stopping for one second to punish Oswald’s reddening bottom. 

 

With whatever is left of his wit, Oswald turns his face slightly towards him, sputtering,

 

“What did you expect? I’m the Mayor”

 

All the while trying to muffle the evidence of his anguish.

 

Ed’s blows intensify as he looks straight down into his eyes.

 

“You may be the Mayor of Gotham. But you’re not the Mayor of this relationship.”

 

Oswald fails to suppress a cry as Ed’s hand lands a firm smack right on the sensitive area between the end of his butt cheeks and the start of his thighs. More hits focus on this particular spot after that, making Oswald drop any pretense of composure. Squirming against Ed’s firm hold, he finally lets out howls of pain and presses his forehead against the mattress once more, as tears now trickle uncontrollably from his shut eyes.

  
  


___

 

At some point during the onslaught, Oswald’s tense body grows limp against the hard surface of the footboard, no longer resisting the blows but simply accepting the never-ending suffering, all the while shook by frantic sobbing.

 

This is when Ed finally releases his hold on Oswald’s wrists and takes a few steps back, observing the results of his handiwork. Oswald is a complete mess, his bottom a bright shade of scarlet, his hair ruffled, his legs no longer supporting him as he is completely surrendered to gravity. 

 

After letting Oswald catch his breath for a brief moment, Ed commands,

 

“Get up and turn towards me.”

 

He watches as, after just a couple seconds, Oswald finds the strength to pull himself to a stand. Oswald’s face, wet with tears and red as a beet, makes Ed want to take Oswald into his arms, cuddle him to a sleep, tell him everything is ok. Yet he resists the temptation, remembering the plan he had conceived earlier.

 

“Remove the rest of your clothes.”

 

When Oswald is standing in front of him completely naked, he orders again,

 

“On your knees.”

 

Ed is filled with marvel as Oswald happily complies, with no questions and no complaints. 

 

Eager to test the limits of Oswald’s uncharacteristic acquiescence, the scientist in him quickly comes up with a tentative plan. He pulls an intricately carved wooden chair away from Oswald’s desk and sits in it wide-legged.

 

“I want you to crawl towards me.”

 

Ed is astonished at his own influence as Oswald awkwardly makes his way on his hands and knees. He has never seen Oswald like this.

 

This feeling, mixed with the sight of Oswald’s utter submissiveness, make the fabric of his pants feel uncomfortable against his growing erection.

 

“Now keep your hands behind your back. I want you to undo my belt and zipper with nothing but your mouth.”

 

With just the slightest hint of hesitation, Oswald tries his best to oblige to this order as well. The difficulty of the task makes his efforts look pathetic, as he tries to get a hold of the belt buckle with his teeth. After a few failed attempts and a couple imploring looks to Ed’s eyes above him, Oswald lowers his face in shame.

 

“I… I’m sorry Ed, I can’t.”

 

He murmurs.

 

That’s enough to make Ed want nothing more than to be inside of his obedient companion, one way or another. Without a word, Ed quickly undoes the buckle of his belt himself and frees his aching member from the zipper of his pants. 

 

This time it takes no explicit order for Oswald to know what he needs to do. Possibly trying to be forgiven for his earlier failure, he takes Ed’s cock in his mouth with enthusiasm, licking and sucking and blowing like there’s no tomorrow.

 

“Take it in deeper, Oswald.”

 

Ed watches as Oswald chokes slightly and yet continues deep throating his dick without any help from his hands.

 

The combination of Oswald’s mouth and the feeling of control over him is simply overpowering, and it risks to take him over the edge too soon.

 

“S-stop, now.”

 

He takes a breath as Oswald looks back up at him, his hand cleaning up the saliva spread across his reddened lips.

 

A quick glance to Oswald’s own cock tells him he’s not the only one enjoying this reversal of roles, and it’s enough for him to know what to ask for next.

 

“I want you to touch yourself for me.”

 

Oswald’s eyes grow, his face betraying the embarrassment of being turned on by such a demeaning assignment.

 

Yet he does not need telling twice. His eyes close in bliss as his hand wraps around his neglected member and he lets out a soft moan. 

 

“No. I want you to took at me while you do it.”

 

Oswald returns Ed a flustered look, unable to disguise his shame for the pleasure he is giving himself.

 

___

 

“Go faster.”

 

Oswald hears Ed’s request in a daze.

 

He struggles to keep his gaze firm as waves of pleasure ripple through his entire body with every rapid stroke of his hand. He is so close, so close to his climax. Just a few more strokes…

 

“Stop now.”

 

Hand frozen in place, Oswald’s eyes reveal the small battle taking place within his mind as he processes Ed’s latest direction. 

 

After a few seconds, his heart sinks as he hears,

 

“You may stroke yourself once.”

 

It’s little gratification, but it’s more than nothing. His hand travels the length of his penis as slowly as possible, savoring what little Ed has allowed him to take.

 

After a few more seconds, Ed commands again,

 

“Once more.”

 

This goes on for a while, and each single, prolonged stroke becomes more and more unbearable as he comes painfully close to his climax each time. 

 

“E-Ed, please…! I can’t…!”

 

With that, he watches as Ed fully removes his own clothes and sits back down on the chair, his erection standing proudly in between his legs.

 

“Put two fingers in your mouth and suck on them as if it were my dick.”

 

Giving Ed a pleading look, but not daring to disobey, he follows his order, trying to ignore the pulsating heat radiating from his crotch.

 

“Now shove them up your ass for me.”

 

Fully aware of where this is going, Oswald pins his wet fingers against his own entrance, slowly pushing them upward and finally massaging his insides. When he feels relaxed enough to accommodate something larger, he gives Ed a look indicating that he is ready.

 

“Come on and ride me.”,

 

Is all Ed needs to say for Oswald to stand up and sit down on top of Ed’s erected cock, facing him. Ed lets him move around, adjusting to the new presence inside of him. 

 

With no help from Ed, Oswald starts moving up and down on his own, working out his leg muscles. The feeling is amazing and excruciating at the same time, as he craves for the release he is so close to.

 

A few more smacks land on his bottom, making him jolt in pain and spurring him to ride his friend’s member with more intensity, despite the burn in his leg muscles resulting from the effort.

 

“You may touch yourself.”

 

Without hesitation, Oswald’s hand reaches for his dick. With only a few touches his whole body shakes, he lets out a loud moan and his features tense up as hot liquid splashes across Ed’s chest.

 

The sight alone is enough for Ed to come as well, filling Oswald’s insides.

 

The two men pant in exhaustion, unable to move, Oswald’s forehead resting on Ed’s shoulder. Ed’s member still inside of him, Oswald gives the taller man a hug, pressing his sweaty naked body against his. Ed’s arms reach behind him, holding him in a hug as well. All is good.

 

___

 

After a few minutes of rest, Ed helps Oswald stand up and leads him to the bed, where they both let themselves go, the taller man spooning the Mayor of Gotham and caressing his hair.

 

Before Oswald can fall asleep, Ed’s voice teases from behind him, this time in a tender rather than brutish tone of voice.

 

“So? Seems like you liked being bossed around for once…”

 

Ed doesn’t hear a reply and when he glances at Oswald’s face he can see it’s bright red again. 

 

“Turn off the light, Ed.”

 

Is all Oswald is capable of saying. Another order.

 

Ed lets out a smile at his friend’s obduracy, but for this time he complies.

  
What matters is that he has found at least one circumstance where he can be the boss. This will not be the last time, he thinks, smiling to himself as he strokes Oswald’s hair.


End file.
